There is a great need in industry for elastomers which exhibit desirable resistance to oil, ozone and heat. In many applications, this need is fulfilled by the use of neoprene rubber (i.e., polychloroprene).
However, while neoprene will provide the desirable ozone, heat, and oil resistance required for many applications (such as for front wheel drive boots) it would nevertheless be desirable to possess an elastomeric composition which would provide the heat, ozone and oil resistance of neoprene, and yet which would additionally exhibit improved resistance to cut growth and resistance to flex fatigue.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an elastomeric composition which exhibits heat, ozone and oil resistance comparable to that exhibited by neoprene, and which additionally exhibits improved resistance to cut growth and resistance to flex fatigue.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for producing such an elastomeric composition.
The above and additional objects will become more fully apparent from the following description and accompanying Examples.